<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trusted Confidante by WritesEveryBlueMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748243">Trusted Confidante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/pseuds/WritesEveryBlueMoon'>WritesEveryBlueMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Mentioned Extensively), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/F, Female James Potter, Femslash February, Fluff, Humor, Minor Swearing, Oblivious Lily Evans Potter, Online Friendship, POV Outsider, Pining, Texting, thejilyship's Fem!Jily February 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:16:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/pseuds/WritesEveryBlueMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks amusedly hears about the endearing, frustrating, and extremely gay journey of her online best friend Lily Evans, as the latter pines after her former rival, Jamie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter &amp; Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fem! Jily</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trusted Confidante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lily and Tonks would definitely be friends if given the chance, and I will forever stand by that. This was originally written for femjily february, but life hit me which is why this is so late XD</p>
<p>This makes use of a fun workskin (which should be viewable on mobile), however it should also be completely readable with Creator's Style turned off. If anyone finds any bits had to read or has suggestions for formatting improvements, do let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrmessagebody">
<span class="tumblrheader">lily-petals + cryptidmetamorph</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>1 November 2019</b></span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
UGH Tonks, my mortal enemy is being a pain again</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
fun mortal enemy or The Slimeball?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Fun mortal enemy, Slimeball deserves never to be mentioned again</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
valid, what shenanigans has ur fun enemy been pulling?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
So, you know my weird eccentric science teacher, right?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
ah yes, the dude who tries to buddy up with students he thinks will someday be successful
</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
That’s the one</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">So me and mortal enemy are both in his class, and she says we should swap out the ingredients in our science experiments</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">I would rather not spend the week in detention, so I tell her that’s a stupid idea</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">We argue about it until I give up and let her be an idiot</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">It goes wrong, but in an extremely unique way</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">So unique, in fact, that we will both be having PRIVATE sessions with this weird science teacher every lunchtime for the next week</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
damn, she landed u in a double dose of detention?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Oh no, detention makes it sound too bearable</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">I'm going to be spending an hour every day for the next 2 weeks with just this mad teacher and annoying git</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
u may not be the same person on the other side of it all</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Hey, I'd like to see you deal with one of Mr Eccentric's private parties</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
askjiidsgdrgt his WHAT? </span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
</p>
</div><span class="hide">
  <br/>
</span><br/>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrmessagebody">
<span class="tumblrheader">lily-petals + cryptidmetamorph</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>2 November 2019</b></span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
This is somehow worse and far better than I expected it to be</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
ooh, r u in the science detensh rn?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Yep</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">Eccentric Teacher brought out one of those caterpillar cakes from the supermarket and this like... posh tea set</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
aedgcgdvgtrb</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">those cakes are tasty af, tbf</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">whats mr eccentric got planned 4 u 2?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
He wants us to replicate the experiment using a detailed method and recording procedure</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
im surprised funemy isnt bored out of her mind</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Oh she very much is</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">It's my main solace in all of this</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
</p>
</div><span class="hide">
  <br/>
</span><br/>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrmessagebody">
<span class="tumblrheader">lily-petals + cryptidmetamorph</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>5 November 2019</b></span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Did you know Funemy did art??</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">Because we're slacking off and it turns out she is genuinely talented</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
there is literally no way i could possibly have known funemy was good at art</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">glad that the nickname is catching on tho</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
She was doodling fireworks bc of bonfire night, but they were in various shapes</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">They were stunning, honestly</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
i fully expect to recieve a pic someday</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">u could even ask her to draw me smth, if u felt like sucking up particularly</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Would I be sucking up to you or her?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
both</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">2 birds w one drawing, excellent solution rlly</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Pffft whatever floats your boat, Tonks</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
</p>
</div><span class="hide">
  <br/>
</span><br/>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrmessagebody">
<span class="tumblrheader">lily-petals + cryptidmetamorph</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>22 November 2019</b></span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
You'll never guess what hair git and her mates are doing</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
spreading the festive spitir?</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">*spirit</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
it's NOVEMBER</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
could be worse</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Just why can't they wait one bloody week??</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">...<br/>
Oh god</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">I'm turning into my sister</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
</p>
</div><span class="hide">
  <br/>
</span><br/>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrmessagebody">
<span class="tumblrheader">lily-petals + cryptidmetamorph</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>4 January 2020</b></span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
hows ur obnoxious hot gal?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>limelilypads </b><br/>
Trust me the obnoxiousness vastly outweighs any hotness</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidshapeshifter </b><br/>
oh, my Deepest apologies...</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>limelilypads </b><br/>
and she's done something new with her stupid hair</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidshapeshifter </b><br/>
is it good?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>limelilypads </b><br/>
She looks so freaking amazing, I hate it</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">u see she has this gorgeous hair, long thick and wavy</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">and normally she has it in a braid or smth, she's always messing with it</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">but now?</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">She's started wearing it down, and good god Tonks, the way she runs her hand through it and plays with it while smirking her stupid smile</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">adrytdvvtgv I hate her sm</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidshapeshifter </b><br/>
not to be blunt, but u do remember that ur bisexual, right?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>limelilypads </b><br/>
LMAO don't be ridiculous</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">I don't have a crush on her, of all people</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidshapeshifter </b><br/>
whatever u tell ur self</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
</p>
</div><span class="hide">
  <br/>
</span><br/>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrmessagebody">
<span class="tumblrheader">lily-petals + cryptidmetamorph</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>14 February 2020</b></span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
HAIR GIRL DREW ME</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">It's quite possibly the most gorgeous image of me to ever exist, I can't even comprehend it</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
glad 2 hear u had a flattering valentines day</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Oh no, it was just a friendly thing, I'm just really flattered</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
suuuure</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">giving ppl a rlly personal gift that probably took them hours on VALENTINES DAY and blushing wildly just screams platonic</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
A) You are looking into things way too much</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">B) how did you know she was blushing?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
pls, i can sense her disaster gay vibes from hundreds of miles away</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
</p>
</div><span class="hide">
  <br/>
</span><br/>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrmessagebody">
<span class="tumblrheader">lily-petals + cryptidmetamorph</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>30 April 2020</b></span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Hey Tonks not saying that I'm caving in to your request for a painting of you done by hair girl but if you had any particular requests or reference material I would sure love to see them</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
u r ridiculous, ily</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">and yes, i have a Very long list</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Oh, also hair girl wants you to know her name is Jamie, in the interest of fairness</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
</p>
</div><span class="hide">
  <br/>
</span><br/><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrmessagebody">
<span class="tumblrheader">lily-petals + cryptidmetamorph</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>05 May 2020</b></span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
TONKS HELP</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">I've just realised</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">I have a really massive crush on Jamie</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
FINALLY</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">its abt fucking time u admitted it love</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
I don't know how I didn't see it before</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">We were just hanging out at break and she had drawn this really funny cartoon of Mr Eccentric</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">and we were both laughing our asses off and then I looked at her and it just hit me</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">I'm head over heels for her</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
awww</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">thats so fucking cute</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
What do I do??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
u tell her??</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">i thought that was obvious</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">as i keep saying, she definitely likes u back</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
I really don't think she does, the way she acts doesn't seem romancey to me</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
have u considered that ur just oblivious?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Tonks, I'm not THAT bad</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
suuure u r</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">hey ik that im not gonna convince u so im just hoping that i someday get to proclaim 'I TOLD YOU SO!!'</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Only in dreamland</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
</p>
</div><span class="hide">
  <br/>
</span><br/>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrmessagebody">
<span class="tumblrheader">lily-petals + cryptidmetamorph</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>19 November 2020</b></span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Jamie and the idiots have begun the yearly festive chaos</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
wow, it's even earlier than last year</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Ah but they've outdone themselves</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">This year they have Costumes</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
adrdtrftgtfvn</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">i dream of having their confidence</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Jamie's got fucking deer antlers on, the dumbass</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
pffft she attempting to be the next red nosed reindeer?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
She claims to be Dancer, because she has 'grace and poise'</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
shame, i thought with the overdrama and loving the spotlight rudolph'd be a perfect fit</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
agygfbtyfbty 😂</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">update: she is deeply offended by ur statement</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">her mates say u have it dead right tho</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
high praise from a group of ppl probably dressed up as elves n shit</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
You make a very good point</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
</p>
</div><span class="hide">
  <br/>
</span><br/>
<p></p><div class="tumblr">
  <p class="tumblrmessagebody">
<span class="tumblrheader">lily-petals + cryptidmetamorph</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>27 February 2021</b></span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
I've decided</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">I'm tired of endlessly pining after this beautiful woman</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">Even though she doesn't like me back, I'm telling her how I feel, for my own sanity.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
yay!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">(tho she definitely does like u back)</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
I'm off to get a good night's rest before the Anxiety, wish me luck!</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
good luck!</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">u got this sweetie!! 💕</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">i cant wait to hear how it went 💖</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
💗</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="time"><b>28 February 2021</b></span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
So... I talked with Jamie</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
and???</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">howd it go??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
She also has a massive ass crush</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
im so sorry for what im abt to do</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
???</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
🥳🎉🎊🎇🥂</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">I TOLD YOU SO</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">im so happy for u dumbasses</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Thank you 😊</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">For listening to my rambling, and everything</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage"><b>cryptidmetamorph </b><br/>
just doing my duty as ur best friend and confidante ;) &lt;3</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage">i expect to hear the full details of your love confessione</span><br/>
<span class="tumblrmessage2">and further romantic misadventures</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<span class="tumblrmessage2"><b>lily-petals </b><br/>
Oh, with our idiocy, I'm pretty sure there'll be plenty more of those</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, Lily and Tonks DMs are intentionally the colors of the Bi Pride flag. I have no regrets. In case it wasn't clear, Tonks and Lily do talk about many other things, this is just the highlights reel of Lily's obliviousness and Tonks' blunt advice</p>
<p>If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos/comments, and I hope you have a wonderful day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>